spiceandwolffandomcom-20200215-history
Holo
Holo (ホロ Horo) is a female wolf deity and the female lead of the light novel and anime series Spice & Wolf. Character Background Holo is a wolf harvest deity that was bound to the town of Pasloe, ensuring a bountiful harvest for the residents. As the villagers became more self-reliant with time, however, Holo was neglected and, feeling unneeded, skipped town with the traveling merchant, Lawrence, by 'jumping' from the villagers' wheat to Lawrence's wheat in his wagon. She longs to return to Yoitsu, her snowy homeland, and makes a contract with Lawrence to accompany her there. Appearance Holo is perhaps best described in her own words: "At certain times, Holo will appear in the village in the form of a pretty young woman, and she is always seen as a mid-adolescent. A lovely figure, she has long flowing hair as well as wolf ears and a beautiful dark brown tail with a splash of white at the end." In her human form, Holo appears as a fifteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and red eyes, although she still retains her wolf ears and tail. Due to her trademark ears and tails, Holo often has to wear baggy clothing that hides her unusual features, which she dislikes as she adores her tail. Holo's 'true' form is a giant brownish golden wolf. Also having a crimson tint to her eyes as of her human form too, much larger than any human, although she can only revert to this form when given a offering of wheat or fresh blood. The english vocal script added human blood but that was not in the subtitle translation. Personality Holo is often considered to be flirtatious and manipulative with Lawrence. Throughout the series, she often mocks Lawrence's manhood by calling him a child, and questioning his negotiating skills. However, Holo is very soft on the inside and has a real deep fear of being alone. She also is a bit of an alchoholic, often drinking when having the chance to and usually getting drunk because of it. Quotes *"I am not so grand, not as a god. I am Holo, and Holo is all that I am." (Season 1, Episode 1) *"I am Holo the Wise Wolf, and I am a very proud wolf." (Season 1, Episode 1) *“A trip is the most fun before one sets out on it. With dogs, the bark and not the bite is more frightening and women are almost always prettier when they are shrouded in mystery. I can never be as pretty as you imagine and I would never do something like that to you. Would it not be better to imagine?” (to Zheren, Season 1, Episode 2) *"Stupid potato!" (Season 1, Episode 2) *"Really? One true god did everything, and the humans are merely borrowing it? Nature is not a thing which can be created by someone." (Season 1, Episode 2) *“When a person lies, what is important is not the lie itself. No, it is their reason. Their why.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 2) *“If you only get upset when you are tricked, you will not go very far.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 3) *“All men are jealous idiots. And women are are stupid too, to feel happy about it. It's true, there are idiots everywhere!” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 3) *"I do not want to wake from my dream and discover that I am all alone. I am tired of being alone! I do not want to be cold! I do not want to be lonely!" (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 4) *“Loneliness is a disease that can lead to death. They might as well be the same thing.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 5) *“I am pretty, so human males have been known to fall for me. So it would be wise to remember I am too strong for a human. I am a wolf you know. I did warn them, 'Touch me and I will tear your thing off!' And can you believe, not one of them did.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 5) *“I am Holo the Wise Wolf so you shut up!” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 6) *“I need to have a drink, and I need one soon!” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 6) *“I want you to please understand the scales of my heart will always be swaying back and fourth. But there is something you should know. I will never lean to one side or the other due to the weight of gold coins.” (to Witz, Season 1, Episode 6) *“Males burned with jealousy are too sweet to eat!” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 6) *“I know it's difficult to look past my brilliant tail, brain and looks, but I also have excellent ears and eyes.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 7) *“When you are experienced you can become overly confident and such confidence can prove fatal. I thought you learned this lesson from Chloe.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 7) *“Stop pouting! You learned something valuable. Remember the lesson, not the disappointment.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 7) *“It appears that human males do not mind having several females around.” (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 8) All quotes are from the English dub of the anime adaptation. Trivia *There has been confusion on whether or not her name is spelled Horo or Holo. Yen Press has said that they were instructed by the Japanese licensor that her name was indeed Holo, and Funimation has also used Holo in the English dub of the anime *She appeares in the anime Durarara!! Episode one as a cardboard cut out that one of the main characters accidently walks into. She also appeares later in the same series as a toy. Gallery Holo.png Holo Profile.gif Holo Naked.jpg Holo Infobox.jpg Konachancom-35412-apple-horo-spice and wolf-white.png Holo in Battle (S1E13).png S&W Funimation.jpg Spicewolfopsample2dg6.jpg Horo.jpg Wiki.png Category:Characters